1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to storage apparatus, and more particularly to automated equipment for storing and retrieving parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various equipment has been developed to minimize part storage space in factories and warehouses. For example, vertical storage and retrieval systems are known. Such systems comprise mechanized circulating shelves mounted like a vertical conveyor on a continuous lift principle. Such equipment enables the entire contents of the system to be stocked, retrieved, and restocked from a single access point.
Vertical storage and retrieval systems typically include a heavy frame that supports the conveyor chains and attached circulating shelves. The horizontal shelves are fit with bins, compartments, or dividers that are suited to hold the particular parts and assemblies to be stored. A vertical storage system may be over eight feet wide, so large numbers of different sized bins for holding small parts may be required on the shelves. Automatic controls record the storage location of the various parts. Upon command, the control operates the system to present the conveyor shelf holding a selected part to the access point for loading or unloading by a worker.
Because a conveyor shelf typically holds numerous bins, an indicator means is often included in the vertical storage and retrieval system to point out the specific bin on the shelf pertinent to the part being stored or retrieved. Prior indicator means include a series of incandescent bulbs arranged in a horizontal row at the operator's station. Separate wires are routed to each bulb. Such a design is difficult and time consuming to assemble. The incandescent bulbs have an undesirably short service life, and the bulbs and wires require excessive space. Further, the entire design is not sufficiently flexible to suit varying width vertical storage systems and bin sizes without costly custom designing each application.